A Simple Wish
by Magami
Summary: It is the summer after the tragic events of the fourth year at Hogwarts. Harry Potter is a lonely, depressed, broken boy wishing for someone who truely cares. Care that will come from one of the most unlikely person. ON HOLD!
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not, nor do I pretend to own anything related to J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter. The story is created out of my own imagination and with the help of great ideas found in other stories here at FanFiction.net. Title: A Simple Wish (subject to change!!) Summary: It is the summer after the tragic events of the fourth year at Hogwarts. Harry Potter is lonely and depressed, wishing that someone could just simple love him for being 'Harry.' Little does he know, his prayers are about to be answered. A Severus-Harry Fic., NO SLASH. May eventually be a Severitus Challenge. 


	2. Chapter 1

A Simple Wish: Chapter 1  
  
A barely registered sigh escaped the lips of a boy with untamable black hair and glowing emerald orbs for eyes that were slowly dulling. Harry Potter had not left his room since his arrival to his only living relative's house, the Dursleys. To consume time, he had read through all of his schoolbooks and finally managed to grasp an unimaginable amount of understanding on the material.  
  
His Uncle Vernon had been by to visit his shabby room, mostly to punish Harry for worthlessness. The punishments ranged from a single slap across the face to a horrific beating.  
  
Harry winced as he slowly eased himself in to the poor excuse for a bed. The lacerations on his back, as well as the bruising on his ribs from last nights beating, came back with vengeance.  
  
Harry glazed look slowly melted into one of fear. He began to tremble as he sense the inevitable was about to come. Harry Potter was slowly sinking into an uninvited sleep that would slowly bleed into nightmares.  
  
----- "Kill the spare." came out as a hiss that echoed in the darkness.  
  
No. Please.. no. Begged Harry, as his guilt overwhelmed him and he sunk to the floor in emotional pain.  
  
"You killed me Harry. It is all your fault." Echoed the voice of none other than Cedric Diggory. Suddenly the darkness was filled with numerous faces; his parents, Cedric, among so many others that had died because of Voldemort.  
  
"You killed us Harry. It is your entire fault! You deserve to die!" the voices chanted as one.  
  
"N-.No..Yes..It is my fault.All m-my fault..I am so sorry! I didn't mean to! It is all my fault!" Cried out Harry with so much anguish that he collapsed. He continued to lie there, choking his sobs back, the tears pooling around his face.  
  
Suddenly the all but one person disappeared. The red eyes of evil itself narrowed on Harry with little sympathy.  
  
"The great Harry Potter, the boy who lived." Nostrils flared with excitement. "You are worthless boy. You cannot even save those around you, let alone protect yourself from a weak muggle. Pathetic."  
  
"T-Tom, you'll n-never win." Whispered Harry with a hoarse voice, and as much courage as he could muster.  
  
"Ahh Harry," grinned Voldemort, "but I have already won. I have been reborn. I will kill every person you ever cared for. Then, mark my words, I will come for you boy, and you will not survive this time. I will make sure of it."  
  
"N-no! Leave t-them out of it!" cried Harry.  
  
Voldemort smirked evilly. "Where's the fun in that Potter? Now I bid you farewell with a little present.CRUCIO!"  
  
Harry bit through his lip as pain exploded throughout his body. He began to scream as if his limbs were being torn slowly from his body until there was nothing left and his mouth was open in a silent scream. As tears and blood mangled his face, he finally lapsed in unconsciousness.  
  
----- Elsewhere-----  
  
In a large room hidden in the depths of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Order of the Phoenix were startled when a horrific scream pierced the air.  
  
----------  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so short. If I get enough reviews I will tend to my obligation of making them longer for you guys! Please read and review!!! 


	3. Chapter 2

A Simple Wish: Chapter 2  
  
The Order of the Phoenix was Dumbledore's group of anti-Voldemort wizards that had pledged to fight until death while the ministry sat back and pretended as if nothing was happening.  
  
The group was large, and its members unknown to the wizarding community. They were deadly shadows; silent soldiers that are hardly commended for their bravery.  
  
The Order sat in a secret room inside Hogwarts. Dumbledore at the head of the table discussing Voldemort's movement while others around him like Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Arabella Figg, Mad Eye Moody, the rest of the Hogwarts staff, and many other followers silent listened.  
  
"Voldemort has been keeping quiet as of recently. Keep on your toes, for I do not believe this peace will last for long. Our spy, Severus, has told me that he is planning something for Harry Potter. Now there is no reason to panic. We will take action quickly and quietly to ensure young Mr. Potter's safety." Dumbledore's eyes glittered madly as he looked pointedly at a fidgeting Sirius.  
  
"What about the bloody ministry Albus?" Growled out Moody. "They refuse to see tha' Voldemort's back. Fools."  
  
"Yes Albus, can't we do anyth -" Minerva began, but she was cut off when a horrific, pain-filled shriek cut through the air.  
  
Everyone was silent with shock as the scream died down. Albus immediately stood up and moved to the cabinet. Carefully he extracted a small crystal ball that had the blackest smoke swirling throughout.  
  
"A-Albus, what is that?" Whispered a still trembling Minerva.  
  
"This, my dear, is an Essence ball. When connected to a person, the color changes according to what the person is feeling in his or her being." Answered Dumbledore as his appearance aged visibly.  
  
"Who is it connected to Albus?" Remus Lupin whispered never taking his eyes off of the ball.  
  
"The ball," Dumbledore said gravely, the twinkle missing from his eye, "is connected to Harry Potter."  
  
There was a moment of dead silence, and then a great bang was heard as Sirius jumped up, toppling his chair in the process.  
  
"Harry! We must get to him! He's hurt! I have to go - " Sirius shouted frantically.  
  
"No Sirius," Albus interrupted, "you can not go. You must stay here so the ministry doesn't trace your magic at Privet Drive. Severus, please, I trust you with my life as well as Harry's. Find Harry and bring him here quickly."  
  
Sirius opened his mouth to object but was immediately silenced as the Headmaster raised his hand and waited for Severus Snape's answer.  
  
"Yes Albus." Snape spoke briefly and in a sharp tone. Quickly he stood up and silently made his way out of the castle. * Stupid boy! Always in trouble, and I am left to deal with the brat! * Thought Severus angrily.  
  
After making his way past Hogwarts defenses, he promptly apparated to the little house on Privet Drive where the child he loathed lived.  
  
Silently, he made his way up to the front door, whispered the unlocking charm, and crept in. As he stood still briefly to try to locate where Harry would be residing, he could hear faint whimpering coming from a small door underneath the stairs. Walking over, he carefully pulled the door open, his wand up in defense, and immediately gasped at the sight.  
  
Harry Potter lay, bruises covering his face and arms while his leg was twisted at an odd angle.  
  
"Potter?" Severus whispered sharply while nudging the boy softly on the shoulder. The boy his in pain and Snape quickly removed his hand.  
  
"I-I'm s-sorry Uncle. P-please st-stop." Harry's raspy voice mumbled with a grimace fixed upon his face.  
  
Severus' eyes widen slightly in shock followed by an unreadable expression. *What have I done? I have ridiculed him from the beginning for the spoiled life I thought he had. I have been so blind *  
  
"P-professor?" A quiet voice cut through the silence like a dull knife.  
  
Whipping his head in the direction of the voice, Snape was startled as two dull eyes, half opened, were fixed upon him.  
  
"Yes boy?"  
  
Harry flinched slightly and then slumped in unconsciousness.  
  
"Potter? POTTER?! HARRY?!?!" Severus whispered frantically. Seeing that he would not receive a response, Severus leaned in, carefully extracted the boy, and dashed out the door and apparated to the edge of Hogwarts.  
  
* He's so light! * Snape mentally exclaimed when he felt no burden hold the boy. Immediately he began sprinting for the old castle pausing momentarily outside of the room that held the Order to catch his breath.  
  
Upon entering, Severus slowly eased the boy onto the large wooden table where every order member seated around it gasped in shock.  
  
A waiting Madam Pomfrey quickly stripped him down to his boxers and took a step back in horror as she analyzed his wounds. Lashes crossed over his chest, oozing blood over his pale skin. Black and blue bruises were scattered across his body.  
  
Collecting herself from shock, she mended his leg, and sealed up the lacerations until they were thin scars.  
  
"Headmaster, some bruises are too old to fix, they will have to heal on their own. I do not know of his mental state though." the nurse grimly replied.  
  
"H-Harry." Sirius stared, pain filling his pale blue eyes.  
  
"Enervate." Whispered Dumbledore.  
  
As Harry Potter's eyes slowly opened, another cry of shock came from the group. The once emerald green eyes were replaced with a dark-dull green color.  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore said gently, "what happened child?"  
  
Harry sat up slowly, wincing as his bruises were bumped, and turned to face the headmaster. The blank eyes rested upon the Headmaster in an eerie, emotionless stare.  
  
Everyone's eyes turned from Harry to the Essence ball that was slowly fading into a red color.  
  
All of a sudden, Harry shut his eyes and his body began to jerk and twitch.  
  
"Harry!" Sirius cried watching the boy desperately try to prevent the reaction of his body. "Harry, what's wrong?" He spoke urgently.  
  
"I-it is m-my p-p-penance," Harry's hoarse voice stuttered as his blank eyes shifted to Sirius. * For living, for causing death, for my guilt. * thought Harry.  
  
"What penance Harry? Harry? Please tell me!" Sirius worriedly replied and he gained a nod of agreement from everybody else.  
  
With a croaky voice void of any emotion, Harry whispered "The Cruciatus Curse."  
  
----------  
  
I hope you enjoy it; it is a little longer than the last on! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it meant a lot to me! I will try to post another chapter soon, probably today or tomorrow! Thanks again, and keep up the reviews please! 


	4. Chapter 3

A Simple Wish: Chapter 3  
  
Previously on A Simple Wish:  
  
"What penance Harry? Harry? Please tell me!" Sirius worriedly replied and he gained a nod of agreement from everybody else.  
  
With a croaky voice void of any emotion, Harry whispered "The Cruciatus Curse."  
  
-----  
  
The room was so silent that Harry's shuddering breaths were slicing through the room.  
  
"Harry." Dumbledore began slowly, "There were no signs of dark magic at the house. Are you sure it was the Cruciatus Curse?"  
  
Harry lowered his eyes to the floor and pronounced his words carefully to cover up his trembling, "It was the Cruciatus. Voldemort cast it on me."  
  
Everyone appeared startled, yet confused.  
  
* How could anyone cast it on the boy? No magic was detected on his relative's house - surely he is making it up to gain attention! * Thought Severus while never taking his gaze off of the ghostly pale boy.  
  
"Harry, there's no way Voldemort could have cast it. If he were able to get through the protective wards, the magic would still have been detected." Remus explained carefully.  
  
They will never believe me unless I tell them about the dreams. I can't tell, I won't! They will see me as weak. * Argued Harry in his head.  
  
"Potter, did Voldemort cast the curse at your house?" Severus questioned.  
  
Harry sighed, * I suppose I will have to tell. *  
  
"No P-professor. I.I have been having nightmares. V-Voldemort converses with me most of the time. T-tonight when I dreamt, he cast it on me and I awoke with its affects." Harry whispered, eyes still downcast.  
  
"Harry why didn't you owl us?! This is a very serious matter!" Sirius scolded.  
  
"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, "go with Madam Pomfrey to the medical wing so you can be treated." Harry slowly slid off of the table, took one step, and collapsed. Severus, who just happened to be seated right by Harry, caught him.  
  
"Thank you Professor." Harry said weakly, followed by savage coughing that ended up with him spitting blood up.  
  
"Severus please help Madam Pomfrey escort young Mr. Potter to the Medical Wing." Dumbledore said, leaving no room for argument.  
  
Carefully, Severus cradled the pale, skinny child against his chest, and left the room without a word.  
  
"Place Harry on the bed while I go get some potions," Pomfrey said when they reached the Medical Wing.  
  
Grumbling on the unfairness of it all, Snape slowly lowered the boy into a white bed. * He looks so weak. * Severus thought while looking at the boy's features. Slowly, Severus raised his hand to Harry's face as if to brush a piece of untamable hair away. As if realizing what he was doing as Pomfrey came bustling in, he abruptly jerked away and stalked out the door.  
  
-----  
  
Back in the room where the Order of the Phoenix was residing, Dumbledore had hastily called for dismissal due to recent events and issued a reminder that they would meet two weeks from then.  
  
As Severus returned and everyone else was leaving, Dumbledore called Sirius, Remus, and Severus into his office.  
  
"Lemon drop?" The Headmaster offered after the marauders were seated and Severus was gazing out the window in the corner. "No? Well, then I suggest we get down to business. I understand that Harry will need a placed to stay until he recovers. Sirius you're in hiding with Remus, and I cannot afford to place him with you. The rest of the staff and the order are all away on different missions so he cannot be placed with them either." His gaze shifted towards the tall, dark man glaring out the window.  
  
Immediately sensing the Headmaster's unasked question, Severus exclaimed, "You expect me to take that-that-BRAT into my room here at Hogwarts and watch him! Certainly not! We both detest each other! What happens when HE calls? No, I won't!"  
  
"Severus, please! The boy needs someone to watch him for now, and I am fairly certain the boy does not DETEST you. Maybe if you weren't so unfair to him you might see what you are blinded to. As for when Voldemort calls for you, I sure he is mature enough to understand. You may go collect him tomorrow morning after he is healed. I'll have his things fetched from the Dursley's and brought to your living quarters." Dumbledore said with a tone that not meant to be argued with.  
  
Huffing with anger, Severus stormed out, his cloak billowing out around him.  
  
"Albus you can't be serious!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sorry Sirius, but there is no other choices. Harry is not safe with you and you know this. You can visit him when the Order has meetings. Now that is final. I expect to see you in two weeks." Dumbledore replied.  
  
----- The next morning in the Medical Wing  
  
Harry stirred from a sleep void of any nightmares thanks to the dreamless sleep potion Pomfrey had demanded that he take.  
  
Slowly he raised himself into a sitting position as to not jar any of his bruises. Placing his glasses on this nose he glanced into a mirror across the room and gaped. Snapping his head around, he quickly scanned the room for another person. Finding none, he turned back to the mirror to gape again. * It can't be! That is ME! * Harry thought, eyes wide with shock.  
  
He reflection was of a person with severely pale skin, narrow face, and high cheekbones. His eyes were tilted on a slight slant while his eyebrows arched gracefully over them. His once short, messy hair was replaced with longer, black tresses that curled at the ends.  
  
His unwavering gaze was broken as the door to the wing was opened and shut forcefully.  
  
Suddenly his curtain was drawn back, and Professor Snape towered over him, his menacing glare resting on Harry.  
  
* Can he not see what has happened to me? Maybe I was imagining it? * Thought Harry.  
  
"The Headmaster," Professor Snape spat out, "has requested that you stay with me until further notice."  
  
Harry's eyes widened slightly as Snape stalked away before he mentally scolded himself. * You should be grateful. No one should have to house a killer like you. *  
  
"POTTER!" Snapped Snape, who was waiting by the door. "Well? What are you waiting for?"  
  
Harry sighed and slowly slipped from bed, and clumsily followed. Neither of them said a word until they reached the dungeons where a portrait of a tall man with black hair and black eyes stood, a menacing look across his features. A snake was intertwined around the man's arm.  
  
"Password?" The man hissed. Severus whispered something, and stepped through the open portrait.  
  
The living room was decorated with a plain leather coach with two match chairs placed in front of a roaring fire. Paintings were scattered around the walls. Four doors were situated around the room.  
  
Stalking up to one, Snape pointed and spoke harshly, "This is my lab. You are not to enter it for any reason." The next one was his room, which was also restricted. The third was the bathroom where Harry could see a small bag of toiletries laid upon the counter with his initials on it.  
  
The last door was his own room, where Snape promptly left to take refuge in his lab. The room was plainly decorated with large bed with a dark green down comforter, a desk, a dresser, and a closet. His own chest was placed at the end of the bed.  
  
Exhausted from the journey to the dungeons, he walked over to the bed and eased himself in, and quickly fell into a restless sleep.  
  
----------  
  
That's it for Chapter 3- that was a long one for me! I hope everybody likes it! Expect Chapter 4 to be up sometime this week. Keep up with the reviews! Thanks!  
  
- Magami 


	5. Chapter 4

A Simple Wish: Chapter 4  
  
* Damn Potter boy! * Severus Snape cursed as another attempt to create a new batch of healing potions to replenish the Hospital Wing's supplies was foiled by misplaced concentration. * Why must /I/ care for that stuck up brat? * He asked himself savagely. * He just wants attention! *  
  
* You know that's not true, * whispered a voice in the back of his head.  
  
  
  
Severus sighed, * I might as well go order some dinner. I will never get any work done now. *  
  
  
  
Silently, Snape entered the living room where the fire was dying down, casting the room with shadows. * It's quiet, too quiet, * Severus thought glancing around suspiciously. Suddenly, his eyes narrowed and he growled, "Potter."  
  
  
  
Upon receiving no answer, he stalked to the boy's room, lip curled back, baring his teeth, prepared to dish out a lashing if need be. But, when he entered the room, he was met with whimpers of trauma. Quickly drawing his wand, he crept to Harry's bedside.  
  
  
  
The boy was whimpering, eyes rolling back and forth in the sockets, arms and legs twitching and jerking out randomly. * Nightmares. * Though Snape grimly, reaching out to shake the sleeping boy.  
  
  
  
His arm snapped back as he nearly fell over from shock. The boy was talking in his sleep!  
  
  
  
"I'm s-s-sorry. M-m-my fault, all m-my f-fault." Harry mumbled, one arm slowly reaching out as if to seek comfort from a being in his dreams.  
  
  
  
"No, p-please, no!" The-boy-who-lived cried out desperately before his body began jerking rapidly and his pleas gave way to shrieks of pain.  
  
  
  
"HARRY!!!" Severus cried gripping the boy by his shoulders and shaking him awake.  
  
  
  
The calmer body sat up abruptly, eyes wide and unseeing, mouth open in a silent scream.  
  
  
  
"Harry? Come on Harry, its Professor Snape. I'm right here." Severus coaxed as gentle as possible to ground the alarmed youth.  
  
  
  
Dull green eyes slide to the professor's face, before dropping. Heaving breaths racked his body as he gasped out, "I-I---S-s-s-sorry."  
  
  
  
Eyes went wide for a split second, * the boy was saying sorry to him for having a nightmare? *  
  
  
  
Moments of silence passed before an uncertain man forced out, "Would you like to talk about your nightmare?"  
  
  
  
Green eyes snapped to the murky depths of black ones, before the face contorted and quickly dropped again.  
  
  
  
Severus had seen that look before. He, himself, had always tried to bury the pain of emotions. Slowly he placed a pale, graceful finger underneath the chin of the child. Harry tensed before allowing his head to be raised. The dull eyes were glassy with tears just waiting to spill. Fall for every burden that had to be carried.  
  
  
  
"Harry," Severus said softly, not realizing he had stopped saying Potter, "let it out."  
  
  
  
One simple sentence and tears began spilling down pale cheeks. Unsure of how to respond, Severus awkwardly rubbed his back, as silent tears turned into sobs. * When was the last time this child cried? * He thought.  
  
  
  
Glancing down, Severus noticed Harry was leaning into the touch of his hands circling his back in comfort. Slowly, as to not startle the traumatized boy, he cupped his shoulder with a free hand and nudged him in. Thinking that Harry would rather rot than be held by the 'greasy git of a potion's master,' he loosened his hold in attempt to give the child room to refuse.  
  
  
  
Another sob was choked out as the distressed boy fell against the chest of the professor, hands fiercely gripping the endless folds of black robes.  
  
  
  
Encircling the boy with his arms, Severus Snape allowed the boy to cry until he fell asleep, still entangled in his thick robes.  
  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
  
Hey guys! That's it for chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed it as much I did writing it. I think I'll have Harry talking about some of his nightmares next chapter, and you can expect to see a little more of the different side of Snape! Thanks for reviewing so far! Please review for this chapter too and let me know what you think! Buh bye!  
  
-Magami 


	6. Chapter 5

A Simple Wish: Chapter 5  
  
It had been a long night for one Severus Snape. The child that had cried himself to sleep had refused to relinquish the grip on his robes. Every time Severus tried to carefully slide out of Harry's gasp, the grip tightened and he mumbled a soft "please." in his sleep. Eventually, the professor gave up and leaned against the headboard, waiting for morning.  
  
He looks so helpless, * Severus thought looking upon brows furrowed gently in sorrow. Realizing his thoughts, he firmly shook his head, * this is Har- POTTER, a nuisance. * His thoughts were halted as a soft whimper was issued from the boy tangled in his heavy robes.  
  
* He doesn't deserve this. * Severus thought, despite his will to dislike the child. Slowly, he reached out a slim hand as if to brush away a stray piece of midnight hair. The hand hovered uncertainly, before giving in to the new sensation that coursed through the body, and gently moved the offending hair aside.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Harry awoke from his usual haunting dreams, being careful not to stir or make any noises. One bit of evidence that he was awake and not out of bed would be enough to set his Uncle against him.  
  
Something's different, * Harry thought trying to sense his surroundings. He felt calmer and not as tense as he usually was when waking from a nightmare.  
  
Suddenly he had to fight the urge to gasp with shock as what he assumed was a hand gently brushed some hair off of his forehead. His alarm slowly faded, sensing not harm, but some sort of care. Protection even.  
  
His throat constricted at the thought of someone caring. He hadn't ever experienced this kind of loving touch. Sure, his friends cared about him, but not in the way this simple gesture radiated. Sirius had shown him something of the sort, but he had yet to gain a strong bond with his godfather.  
  
Tears stinging at his eyes, Harry shifted slightly until he was nestled into the warmth of the body the gentle hand was attached to.  
  
The hand promptly was snatched back. Harry waiting for anxiously for a full minute, * am I going to be pushed away? *  
  
Movement stopped his thoughts, and the hand was firmly placed on his shoulder in an attempt to wake him.  
  
Slowly, Harry opened his eyes and lifted his head to focus on a blurry person. The person lightly placed thick, round-rimed glasses upon his nose, and his vision cleared to reveal his source of comfort.  
  
Endless pools of black met Harry's haunted green ones. Professor Snape was resting stiffly against the headboard, gazing at Harry without any emotion.  
  
Harry quickly sat up, sliding over a few inches in the process. His head was bowed in embarrassment. "Sorry Professor," he whispered.  
  
If he had raised his head, he would have seen black eyes flash with concern before becoming masked once again.  
  
"That won't be necessary," Snape replied stiffly. * What do I say now? * He thought. * Perhaps he's hungry? * "I shall be ordering breakfast, would you care to join me boy?" Snape asked as calmly as possible.  
  
The boy momentarily tensed, before nodding his head in acceptance. He peeled away the smooth sheets and placed his feet on the floor, where he promptly collapsed with weakness.  
  
Jumping off the bed with worry, Severus made quickly made his way to the boy, and scooped him up. His concern grew as Harry's head turned in shame at his own helplessness as he placed the boy back onto the bed.  
  
"You will eat in here." It was a statement, not a question. Severus left without another word, returning with in a few moments pushing in the cart of food. Placing a plate of an assortment of food on the boy's lap, Severus turned to leave thinking he wouldn't be welcomed, when a small hand frantically grabbed his.  
  
"P-professor, please stay," he whispered almost inaudibly, eyes shining with fear.  
  
Startled, Severus cautiously sat down on the bed, picked up a plate, and began eating as well. When his eyes glanced up, he was met with a pitiful sight. Aside from straining to lift the fork, once lifted it shook visibly, so bad that Harry quickly deposited the fork back onto the plate.  
  
Concern once again coursing through his veins, Severus did something he would have viciously laughed at if someone told him would be doing it. Plucking the fork from the full plate, he scoped a small bit of food and brought it to Harry's face. He was met with wide eyes flashing with feelings of shock, shame, embarrassment, and gratitude  
  
Hesitantly, Harry lowered his jaw, and Snape deposited amounts of food, little by little. The process repeated a few times until Harry thought he couldn't handle so much food after eating to little at the Dursley's.  
  
"I'm full. Thank you Professor," Harry replied, eyes downcast.  
  
Fighting the urge to force-feed the malnourished child, he set the plate on the tray and turned back in hopes to get the distraught child to speak.  
  
"Harry," he began, causing the boy the glance up from beneath the untidy black locks falling over his face. " Do you have nightmares often?"  
  
Nod.  
  
"How often?"  
  
"Every night," the small voice whimpered out.  
  
"Have you tried a dreamless sleep potion, Potter?" Snape asked, back to his old-git-of-a-teacher self.  
  
Nod.  
  
Irritated for the lack of response, he urged sharply, "And?"  
  
"It works for a few hours, but eventually my dreams come back," was forced out.  
  
"Do you-do you want to tell me about them?" Snape questioned cautiously, knowing it was better to release pent up emotions. Albus had always found some way to let him discuss anything that was bothering him; hopefully he could do the same. * Who am I kidding, why would he want to talk about his dreams with me, the evil potions master who insults him daily? * He thought, not aware of a pang of sadness blooming in the pit of his stomach.  
  
There was a very pregnant pause before a raspy "Please, sir?" was issued.  
  
* Har-Potter wanted to talk to him about his nightmares? Better yet, he trusted him enough to talk about them? * Severus mused as he eased the rest of the way onto the bed, and leaned against the headboard again, waiting for the boy to continue.  
  
Awkwardly, the haunted youth leaned against his professor to gain a sense of comfort that the hand had offered, before taking a shaky breath to begin.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Hello! I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter - thankfully it is longer than the last one! * Grins * Read and review please!  
  
Oh, and I would like to comment on one review. A person wrote a review saying that I was trying to get as many reviews as possible to feed my ego in so many words. To that person, I am sorry; I didn't realize that I present myself that way. I only wished for reviews to better my story. Thank you, nonetheless, for your comment. I will be sure to take that to heart, and not request for reviews as much.  
  
Buh bye!  
  
- Magami 


End file.
